dennimfandomcom-20200214-history
DenNIM
"DenNIM" is an internet series about a sexually abused girl who's early trauma created an imaginary friend of dubious appearance. Despite the series having heavy themes of incest, pedophilia and abuse, none of this is portrayed or mentioned (in detail), and it's more about the two main characters and their relationship. This is especially the case with the comic series, which was purely created to highlight the fun aspects of their lives together. The animated short, that kickstarted the series in 2011, showed the conclusion to the main story. Main story Mind is a young girl born in a luxurious Victorian house on the countryside, and the daughter of two seemingly upstanding members of the high class community. When she was 3 years old, though, her father started to showcase invasive behaviour towards her, which only took a few days to grow out into full sexual abuse and a daily routine. The harm done often crippled her and Mind was quick to inform her mother, but she did not believe her and punished her for "making up stories". With no one standing up for her and the abuse continuing, her mental health started to deteriorate and soon she got visited by a little boy, named Dennim. He was 3 years old, just like her, and claimed to have climbed all the way up and through her open window. Mind was quick to tell the stranger why she was upset, and he was first to believe her, which relieved her a little. Because Dennim kept coming back, she quickly started to see him as a friend. When Mind is 10 years old, she feels like she's reached her limit and wishes for some kind of action to be taken to make her father's abuse stop. Dennim suggests she should kill her parents, something he's always suggested, but Mind's high moral standards won't allow herself to commit such a crime. He then offers her a random key and claims it'll open the door to her "freedom". While Mind doesn't know what he means by that or what this "free world" is all about, despite Dennim's explanation, she takes the key and opens the door that suddenly appeared inside her room. As she turns the key she slits her throat in reality, showing she was holding her father's dagger the entire time. See also: DenNIM (animated feature) Different endings in DenNIM The world of DenNIM has multiple realities, all with different outcomes to Mind's suffering and how Dennim responds to it. Next to these realities, there are also multiple universes with their own set of rules for reality itself. The power of imagination and the concept of magic is different in each, which means that some universes allow Dennim to interact with real-life objects or they present a method how this can be done. Dennim is nearly always familliar with the rules of the universe he's in, with exception of the Dennim from the canon ending. Characters in DenNIM The full list of characters that appear in DenNIM. These can be from the animated short, comic series, or the list of endings. Main characters * Mind * Dennim Minor characters * Mind's mother * Mind's father * Dennim's father (from a different ending) * Dennim's mother (from a different ending) * Mind and Dennim's daughter (from a different ending) * Mind and Dennim's first son (from a different ending) * Mind and Dennim's second son (from a different ending) * The family photographer (from the comic series) * Mind's boyfriend (from a different ending) * The daughter of Mind and her boyfriend (from a different ending) * The video store guy (from a different ending) * Dennim's fanboy (unknown) * Mind's senile caretaker (from a different ending) * Mind's dog (from a different ending) * Mind's half-brother/Dennim's son (from a different ending) Series * The DenNIM animation * The DenNIM comic series Other * List of DenNIM endings Gallery Dennim_en_Minned_schets.jpg| First designs, 2011 Examen_film_opdracht.jpg| Storyboard image of the animation, 2011 Examen_film_opdracht2.jpg| Storyboard image of the animation, 2011 Reclame_dennim_mind.jpg| Unused promotional poster for the animation, 2011 Dennim_zon.jpg| Drawing from Deviantart; early adult designs, 2011 Scannen0002.jpg| Unpublished drawing Scannen0015.jpg| Early monster Dennim sketches Scannen0018.jpg| Sketch Dennim monster.jpg| Drawing from Deviantart, 2015 mind in dress.jpg| Drawing from Tumblr, 2018 denniminsuit.jpg| Drawing from Tumblr, 2018 See Also * "DenNIM" at Deviantart * The Dennim page at Facebook